Casual Affair
by nvalenca
Summary: Eu te verei lá. Te encontrarei quando formos mais velhas e estivermos cheias de história para contar.


_"Eu te verei lá. Te encontrarei quando formos mais velhas e estivermos cheias de história para contar."_

-Eu tenho que ir.

Ela realmente tinha, mas não fez esforço algum para se levantar da cama. Estava bom ali.

Aquela era uma situação estranha, porém, continuava a se repetir todas as semanas. Era arriscado, mas talvez fosse o medo de serem pegas que tornava tudo mais divertido.

-Me acompanha no banho?

-Você tem que ir. –Respondeu tentando não soar mais fria que o necessário.

Suspirando, Selena se levantou e buscou por suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão antes de ir ao banheiro. Quando saiu, encontrou Demi já dormindo, e foi embora sem fazer barulho.

-Bom dia, amor.

-Ei, linda. –Ouviu a voz sair rouca do outro lado da linha.

-Parece que eu te acordei, não é? –Riu.

-É, mas foi bom acordar pra ouvir sua voz.

-Dormiu bem?

-Mais ou menos. Dormiria melhor se você estivesse aqui. Como foi sua noite?

-Animada. –Sorriu sacana.

Será que ela não sabia que brincar com fogo pode ser perigoso?

-x-

Ela se movimentava com classe e seus lábios expressavam toda sua maldade enquanto se curvavam minimamente num sorriso torto. Seus olhos carregavam uma maquiagem escura e seus lábios um batom de cor forte, tudo em perfeito contraste contra a pele marfim. O cabelo grande e negro caía cacheado sobre os ombros, e o vestido curto abraçava seu corpo com louvor. O pacote completo bastou para que alguns olhares fossem direcionados à morena no momento que ela cruzou aquela porta.

Correu os olhos pelo local minúsculo tentando encontrar seus amigos e não demorou em achá-los no estabelecimento vazio. Tinham o costume de se encontrar no mesmo lugar todas as noites de sábado. Era um karaokê bar caindo aos pedaços mas que tinha boas bebidas e não era muito movimentado, o que agradava ao grupo todo, e embora tivesse uma aparência asquerosa por fora, era aconchegante em seu interior.

Na mesa estavam Joe, Miley, Nick, Selena, e, para desprazer de Demi, Justin. Não tinha nada contra o garoto, para falar a verdade, mas não lhe agradava o fato dele ser namorado da Selena. Era traído, mas ainda namorado. O status lhe incomodava.

Cavalheiro como sempre, o garoto foi o primeiro a se levantar para cumprimentar Demi, que lhe deu o melhor sorriso que conseguia. Com uma mão posta respeitosamente logo abaixo da costela da mulher, Justin lhe deu um meio abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

-Você está linda, Lovato.

-Obrigada. –E mais uma vez aquele sorriso forçado, que passava despercebido por todos.

Demi estava prestes a se sentar entre Miley e Joe quando Selena a segurou pelo braço.

-Não. Senta aqui. –Sorriu dando espaço para que Demi sentasse ao seu lado direito.

Duas horas se passaram despercebidas pelo grupo que conversava alegremente sobre coisas sem nexo e pedia ainda mais bebidas. A troca de olhares entre e Demi e Selena era constante e vez ou outra tinha um toquezinho bem discreto. Bom, nem sempre tão discreto. Como quando Demi deitou a cabeça no ombro de Selena e segurou em sua cintura, enquanto davam as mãos por debaixo da mesa. Durante alguma parte da noite, Justin e Miley se arriscaram a cantar bêbados enquanto os outros riam descontrolados e Selena, percebendo a distração, sussurrou alguma coisa para Demi enquanto colocava a mão na perna da outra, brincando com os dedos na parte interna da coxa exposta.

-Como você é sutil. –Ironizou.

Selena estava bêbada e amando demais o que Demi vestia para se preocupar em ser discreta. Já a Lovato, um pouco mais sóbria, parecia perceber que ali não era lugar para demonstrações que fossem mais que amigáveis.

Tudo bem que ninguém desconfiava, mas abusar da sorte é demais.

-Será que não podemos inventar alguma desculpa besta de amiguinhas e ir pra minha casa?

-Não, Selena. –Arqueou a sobrancelha quando o toque da outra se tornou mais ousado.

-Pra _sua_ casa, então?

-Se controle um pouco, Gomez, seu namorado está ai.

-Não dá. Sabia que você está muito gostosa nesse vestido? –Perguntou descaradamente. Ainda consciente o suficiente do que fazia para manter o tom de voz baixo.

-Meu Deus, como você é safada quando está bêbada. –Demi não estava exatamente reclamando, e seu tom fez Selena rir.

Percebendo a aproximação de Justin, Demi se afastou de Selena, indo de encontro à porta de saída.

-Ela está bem? –O rapaz perguntou preocupado ao sentar junto à namorada.

-Ela disse que precisava de um pouco de ar fresco. –Sorriu falsa.

Aquela sensação sufocava Demi e ela não sabia dizer ao certo o que era. Talvez fosse um misto de nojo e horror. O que fazia era tão desprezível que a matava aos poucos. Por vezes, não se achava digna de respeito por ir para cama com uma de suas melhores amigas, que era comprometida com um rapaz gentil e que a tratava como uma princesa. Repetira tantas vezes que o melhor a se fazer era deixá-la ir e seguir sua vida, porém sempre acabava acordando na manhã seguinte com a mesma mulher proibida em seus braços.

Ela era a segunda opção e esse pensamento doía. Ela era apenas um prêmio de consolação, para quem Selena corria quando seu namorado não era o suficiente. E ele parecia nunca ser. Então Demi continuava deixando-se ser usada. Afinal, ela queria aquilo. Ela permitia-se ser explorada e abusada pelos lábios e mãos que a conheciam tão bem.

"_Só mais uma noite."_

"_Tudo bem, só mais uma."_

"_Já chega. Essa é a última."_

Incontáveis vezes repetiu tais frases e nada mudou.

Depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes e pedir silenciosamente que a noite não demorasse a acabar, adentrou o local com a mesma confiança de horas atrás, sentindo o estômago embrulhar ao avistar o casal se beijando.

-Corno. –Murmurou.

-x-

Demi não percebeu de início, mas aos poucos Justin começava a se enturmar cada vez mais com seus amigos, e aparecia nos encontros de sábado com mais frequência. De uma hora pra outra, o rapaz passou a frequentar o karaokê bar praticamente todos os finais de semana junto com o grupo e a paciência de Demi já tinha alcançado seu limite.

De vez em quando se pegava rindo genuinamente de alguma piada que ele fazia, no entanto, logo se lembrava de que deveria odiá-lo e tornava a ficar séria. Em uma das noites, simplesmente resolveu ir embora mais cedo porque não aguentava mais aquele teatro. Não era obrigada a ter que suportar Selena e Justin juntos.

-Gente, hoje eu vou ter que ir mais cedo. Estou cansada e não vejo a hora de poder dormir um pouco. –Inventou uma desculpa qualquer.

-Sério? Nem tem muito tempo que a gente chegou. –Miley foi a primeira a protestar.

-Eu sei, desculpa.

Se despediu de todos e já estava quase entrando em seu carro quando Selena a chamou.

-O que foi? –Perguntou sem muita emoção.

-Você está bem?

Ela podia ver a preocupação nos olhos de Selena, mas queria estapear a mulher por fazer uma pergunta tão idiota. Era claro que ela não estava bem.

-Sim. Como eu disse antes, só estou com sono. Algum problema?

-Hm... Não. A Miley queria vir mas... Eu não sei. –Encolheu os ombros. –Você estava estranha lá dentro.

-A gente conversa outro dia. –Propôs sem delicadeza enquanto abria a porta do carro mais uma vez.

-Calma ai, espera...

-O que você quer? –Perguntou impaciente.

-Conversar.

-Sério mesmo? Aqui no meio da rua?

-Eu só quero saber o que aconteceu...

-Eu cansei, Selena. É isso. Simples assim. Não dá mais pra continuar com isso. Pra início de conversa, não sei nem o porquê de termos começado esse negócio todo.

Era verdade. Nenhuma das duas se lembrava ou sabia o que as tinha levado a começar tamanha leviandade. E, se fossem sinceras, diriam que não se importavam com isso. Elas haviam começado, gostaram, e continuaram. Não importava se estavam mentindo para todos, o prazer que as tomava todas as noites que passavam juntas era mais que suficiente para afastar esse tipo de preocupação de suas cabeças.

Estavam domadas e viciadas pela luxúria.

Não foi uma, muito menos duas vezes, que Demi e Selena resolveram dar um fim ao caso que mantinham. Já tinham até se perdido na conta. Mas como uma briga boba de casal, sempre acabava em sexo, a única coisa que as sustentava juntas.

Num piscar de olhos, já tinha se passado pouco mais da metade de um ano. Sete meses e elas continuavam na mesma montanha russa.

O que no começo era apenas por diversão começou a trazer coisas ruins para a vida de ambas. O sexo não adiantava mais porque assim que o êxtase ia embora, remorso as tomava com força, mas elas não podiam parar. Não conseguiam e não queria.

-x-

Demi demorou, mas após rever as coisas e perceber que nada estava certo, resolveu o que fazer. Não tinha motivos para desistir da ideia.

-Tem certeza que eles não vão se importar?

-Claro que não. –Sorriu confiante.

Mais um sábado havia chegado e aquilo só significava uma coisa: karaokê bar. Demi já estava no estacionamento do local e seus olhos brilhavam com a animação. Tinha tomado a liberdade de convidar Wilmer para acompanhá-la e o apresentaria como seu namorado. Com seus vinte e tantos anos, já estava na hora de acabar com aquela aventura adolescente e arrumar uma vida estável de verdade.

O casal entrou de mãos dadas, e apenas encontraram os irmão Jonas na mesa.

-Vocês são uns bêbados! –Riu quando avistou os rapazes. –Sempre chegam primeiro.

-Não somos bêbados, apenas apreciamos os prazeres do álcool. –Nick retrucou.

-Se você diz... Rapazes, esse é o Wilmer. Wilmer, esses são Nick e Joe. –Apontou.

-Prazer. –Sorriu educado, oferecendo um aperto de mão aos dois.

-Idem.

-Então... Vocês são namorados ou coisa assim? –Joe foi direto.

-Sim. Somos namorados. –Wilmer respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso.

No momento em que os Jonas receberam a resposta, levaram um choque. Não se lembravam de ter ouvido Demi falar sobre algum relacionamento, nem sobre nenhum Wilmer, mas tudo que fizeram foi um gesto com a cabeça e voltaram a se sentar, conversando com o novo membro como se já se fossem amigos de longas datas.

Demi checava o relógio a cada cinco minutos, ansiosa pela hora em que Selena cruzasse aquela maldita porta e a visse com outra pessoa. Ria internamente só de criar a cena em sua mente.

Não demorou muito para que ela chegasse, e como se não pudesse ficar melhor, a mulher era acompanhada por Miley, e não Justin.

Já sob o efeito de algumas doses, Joe fez o favor de cumprimentar as amiga com:

-Ei, já conhecem o namorado da Demi? Ele é um cara legal.

Selena parou para processar a ideia e nem se dera conta de que estava encarando Wilmer fixamente.

-Não, não. Você bem que poderia ter dito, não é? –Reclamou fuzilando Demi com os olhos. –Sou a Selena, essa é a Miley. –Forçou-se a sorrir para o homem.

-Wilmer.

Todos já tinham sido devidamente apresentados e em momento algum Selena conseguiu tirar os olhos do casal. Seus dedos tamborilavam na mesa e só paravam na hora de levar o copo à boca. Demi e Wilmer estavam de mãos dadas e ainda ostentavam o gesto, deixando os dedos entrelaçados à vista de todos.

Demi estava linda, e Selena se perguntou se era assim que a outra se sentia quando a via com o Justin. Traída. Foi aí que ela quase riu. Se alguém tinha o direito de se sentir traído, esse alguém era o Justin, que ainda era bobo demais para perceber o que se passava.

Analisou Wilmer por um tempo, notando que, mesmo que não aparentasse ter mais de quarenta, o homem tinha um ar maduro, e provavelmente era muito mais velho que Demi. Teve nojo ao imaginar aquele indivíduo tocando o que era de _sua_ propriedade.

-Demi, me acompanha até o banheiro?

-Claro.

Selena nem mesmo esperou que a resposta viesse, simplesmente se levantou e marchou rumo ao banheiro, sabendo que Demi a seguiria.

-Que porra você está fazendo? –Gritou assim que teve certeza de que estavam sozinhas.

-Quê? –Se fez de sonsa.

-Você sabe. Aparecer com esse cara e dizer que ele é seu namorado.

-Bem, esse _cara_ se chama Wilmer, e não vejo motivo pra não assumir nosso relacionamento, sendo que somos todos amigos aqui.

-Por favor, é claro que você só está fazendo isso pra me provocar.

-Nem tudo gira em torno de você, Gomez.

-x-

Os meses restante para o final do ano passaram tão rápido quanto os outros. A esse ponto, Selena já tinha se visto obrigada a aceitar que o relacionamento de Demi era sério, e ela não poderia fazer nada além de se contentar com o que tinha: um namorado que não a satisfazia. Em diversos pontos, até.

Foi no mês de Março que ela viu as coisas voltarem a ser como antes. Como se a sorte voltasse a lhe sorrir. Miley, sempre de acordo com uma boa festa, tinha planejado uma "noite de garotas" mais ousada.

"_Quanto mais bebida, melhor. Ai você junta tudo isso com um monte de vadias loucas e nenhum garoto para atrapalhar e BOOM! Festa selvagem!"_ Foram as palavras da loira. E ela não estava brincando. A quantidade de bebidas foi tão absurda que foi surpreendente o fato de nenhuma delas terem saído direto para o hospital.

E como todo bom viciado sempre tem uma recaída, lá estavam Demi e Selena.

A memória da noite anterior era um grande borrão mas não era preciso muito esforço pra saber o que tinha acontecido ali. As duas eram apenas corpos suados, pelados e cansados.

Demi se sentou na cama ao mesmo tempo que massageava as têmporas e Selena riu. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas era engraçado ver que após tanto esforço para serem fiéis em seus devidos relacionamentos, as duas voltaram à estaca zero numa questão de horas.

-Isso não é engraçado. –Resmungou.

-Não, não, você está enganada. Isso tem _muita_ graça. Admita, você gosta disso tanto quanto eu.

Poderia até ter admitido, mas aquilo seria como assinar sua carta de suicídio. Não estava pronta pra jogar a toalha.

-x-

Demi acreditava no romance do primeiro toque e dos primeiros sussurros trocados, amava o toque de uma pela macia, mas também acreditava que, como qualquer outra coisa, tudo isso desaparecia rapidamente.

Ao ver Wilmer interagindo com sua família, algo a dizia que aquela não era a pessoa com quem ela queria compartilhar sua vida. Não tinha mais paixão no que faziam e tudo era quase automático.

Sua vontade era de terminar aquilo e voltar para Selena. E se voltar para ela não significasse ser usada como um brinquedo, Demi com certeza o faria. Mas não podia trocar algo firme, um relacionamento de verdade, para viver todo aquele drama de novo.

-x-

-Finalmente. –Suspirou exausta quando alcançou a porta de se apartamento.

O dia no trabalho não tinha sido fácil e já era tarde. E mesmo que estivesse acostumada a chegar em casa pela madrugada, ainda era cansativo. Tudo que Demi queria no momento era tomar um banho quente e se jogar aos braços de Morfeu pelas poucas horas que teria até ter que ir encarar o trabalho mais uma vez.

Franziu o cenho quando foi recebida por algumas luzes acesas logo que entrou e cobriu os olhos com a palma da mão, fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

-De novo não, por favor.

Foi sem pressa até o quarto, pensando no que aconteceria dali pra frente. A porta estava entreaberta e a luz principal apagada, deixando o cômodo ser iluminado somente pelos abajures postos a cada lado da cama de casal. Selena dormia abraçada ao travesseiro de Demi e vestia apenas suas roupas íntimas. Ainda em dúvida sobre o que fazer, Demi apenas sentou no colchão macio e ficou a observando dormir por um tempo, até resolver que estava cansada demais pra ficar perdendo tempo e levar uma mão ao ombro da outra.

-Selly... –Chamou pelo apelido que há tempos não usava. –Selly, acorda.

Selena não resistiu muito e em pouco tempo já estava sentada na cama. Coçou os olhos preguiçosamente enquanto bocejava e deixou um escapar um sorriso pequeno.

-Você demorou. Queria ficar te esperando, mas como você viu, não me saí muito bem na tarefa de ficar acordada. –Disse com o mesmo sorriso, que parecia inocente aos olhos de Demi. E talvez até fosse.

-Você não deveria ter ficado desse jeito. –Apontou para o corpo seminu. –Poderia ser o Wilmer entrando aqui agora.

-Eu sei que ele não tem a chave.

O sorriso que Selena mostrava sumiu e por um momento ela ficou tensa quando percebeu o jeito como Demi a olhava.

-Selena...

-Não, esquece.

Sem deixar que Demi falasse mais alguma coisa, Selena se levantou num rompante e pegou suas roupas, se atrapalhando na hora de desdobrá-las.

-Ei, espera. Você não pode sair agora, é tarde.

-Você não me quer aqui. Não importa se já está tarde, eu estou indo.

-Em momento algum essas palavras saíram da minha boca.

-Não precisou.

-Selena, não dificulta. Pensei que a gente já tivesse resolvido isso.

-Sim, Demi, tínhamos. Mas se você não lembra, essa não foi a primeira vez que nos "resolvemos". –Fez aspas com as mãos.

-Dessa vez você sabe que foi pra valer. Nós não podíamos simplesmente continuar com aquele joguinho Selena, por favor! –Se irritou.

Por que era tão difícil para ambas deixar aquilo para trás?

-Por que não?!

-Selena! Percebe o que está falando? Está bêbada? Perdeu o pouco de juízo que tinha ou o que? O que fazíamos não era certo! Nunca foi e de jeito nenhum poderíamos seguir nossas vidas daquele jeito! –Gritou.

Se dando conta de que Demi tinha razão, Selena se sentou na ponta da cama e abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos em forma de concha. Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio e o soluço que lhe escapou denunciou seu choro.

-Olha... –Demi pôs a mão em seu ombro, afagando carinhosamente. –Eu sei que é difícil, mas... Eu te verei lá. No futuro. Te encontrarei quando formos mais velhas e estivermos cheias de história para contar. Isso não é o que eu quero pra mim e tenho certeza que você também não. Só estamos destruindo uma a outra pouco a pouco. E mais tarde, quando eu te reconhecer no meio da multidão pelas suas linhas de riso, vamos ver que fizemos a escolha certa.

-Então isso é um adeus?

-Prefiro dizer que isso é um "até mais".


End file.
